Brorc Bronze-Fang
Brorc, the Aasimar Paladin "Have a good night. And tell your compatriots not to run from a crime scene next time." ~ Brorc Bronze-Fang Brorc is a male aasimar and the High Paladin of the Clergy of Avan, as well as the Captain of the Alivastian Guard. In addition to his high military status, he is part of the Alivast Council. The Unexpectables first met Brorc when returning to Alivast after completing a job at the behest of Abacus Fleetfinger. Brorc Bronze-fang was visiting Abacus as that day happened to be her birthday when The Unexpectables interrupted. Brorc was originally from an orc clan in Tracadia where he was beaten, abused, and ran away because his people's hatred of his blessed nature. He was adopted by Charlie Warden who raised him as a paladin of Avan. Brorc is now one of the highest ranked individuals in the Avan clergy in Alivast. As leader of the Alivastian Guard and a member of the Clergy of Avan, Brorc is responsible for the safety of the citizens of Alivast, as well as making sure it's laws are upheld. Brorc asked The Unexpectables to advise him if they came across any aasimar that the Alivast Council were unaware of, though he initially did not inform them exactly as to why. This would eventually bring The Unexpectables into conflict with Brorc when they discovered a hidden aasmiar named Solly. It was later revealed that Brorc's interest in keeping tabs on other aasimar lay rooted in the events of Ginter's Folly. Rumors say that Brorc had to kill Ivan, an aasimar of Ginter, in order to stop his rampage when he went insane. This event appears linked to the creation of Ginter's Folly. This rumor was proven true by Ivan's brother, Taylor. Personality Brorc tends to be a good-natured and jovial individual, if somewhat forceful in his personality. However, even a Paladin of Avan is not perfect and there are flaws to the Brorc. His Orcish heritage seems to be a sore point, both due to his upbringing and his appearance. Additionally, Brorc seems to hold certain secrets that he deeply wishes not to be made public. During the events of the Eclipse, Brorc exhibited signs of post-traumatic stress disorder as he was in obvious emotional turmoil over being in a situation similar to the creation of Ginter's Folly. Brorc is under a tremendous amount of stress due to his duties to the city, the concerns about the ongoing conflict with the Fire Giants, his racial inclusion program in the eyes of the Avan Paladin ranks, diplomatic issues with the United Clergy of Orun and Paraton, the attack by the Dragon Cult, and unresolved issues from his role in the incident that created Ginter's Folly. His subordinates express concern and sympathy over his state. Brorc is immensely frustrated with his own love life, due to the way Aasimar are coupled off in Alivast, and bringing it up is an enormous sore spot for him. In his scarce free time he likes to spend time talking to his adoptive father, and on very rare occasions has been able to get away and go riding outside the city. Relations The Unexpectables Brorc has a mixed but mostly positive opinion of the Unexpectables; they show a willingness to help the Alivastian guards but their limited regard for the law puts them at odds with Brorc on occasion. One of Brorc's first interactions with the Unexpectables was to work together to solve a string of mysterious murders in Alivast. He expressed confidence in them, citing that Abacus' willingness to hire them spoke well of their abilities. He respects Task for his knowledge of military matters and shows a degree of understanding with Borky, given their similar life experience being raised by orcs. His relationship with Panic seems mostly neutral, though Brorc has offered to provide Panic with a venue to perform for the military. His relationship with the party began to sour when he felt betrayed by them for hiding Solly from him. After the Eclipse event, party was convinced Brorc hated them. Brorc's anger was later revealed to be mostly because of Task threatening to kill Solly. When the Bladefoot Pirates invaded the Opera House, Brorc took note that the Unexpectables were in attendance, passing the unarmed Task a sword to use in combat. Both he and the Unexpectables managed to remain professional toward each-other in the face of this threat to the city. Later, when the group found Solly and Brorc at a glass shop, it became clear that Brorc was mostly angry about the party's poor treatment of Solly during the Eclipse event. Greckles argued that their service to the city outweighed any past sins which failed to sway Brorc. Solly, intent on getting everyone to settle matters civilly, demanded they all go out for tea together. This meeting smoothed over relations greatly except for Borky making a very insensitive remark that upset Brorc greatly. Despite this, Brorc and The Unexpectables parted on better terms than they had been in months. Brorc's feelings towards the group at The Silver King's ball were amicable, though he did express some jealousy that Solly allowed Greckles to dance with her before he could. When the Silver King kidnapped the Sweet Dragon employee Willow, Brorc and Solly were entrusted with the hatchling Tarusk so that he wouldn't be in danger. After the situation wrapped up, Brorc took a meeting with the Unexpectables and Remy to get their testimony of events sent to the council. Before this meeting, Panic overheard Brorc being chewed out by Irma Ellanem for her perceived failings of the Racial Inclusion Program. Panic took the time to let Brorc know how much he appreciates the Racial Inclusion Program and that he respects everything Brorc has done for them even after the rift in their friendship. Panic took Brorc aside to discuss Irma and her plans to disband the program, but that was done with the ulterior motive of getting Brorc out of the room so Solly could reveal Quarion to the rest of the group. Much later, after the Unexpectables went on an adventure to the Underdark and returned, the Unexpectables were framed for assaulting a guard. Brorc vouched for the Unexpectables and had them released on parole. In private he confided to them that the city had been infiltrated by a group of yugoloths, and these creatures may or may not have been involved in framing the Unexpectables and that they had to be stopped. He thus tasked the Unexpectables with finding and hunting down the yugoloths, as he himself was being spied on by magical means by an unknown source. Greckles Greckles and Brorc seem destined for conflict and one of the main points of contention is their complicated relationships with Solly. Early on, Brorc was upset by what he considered callous treatment of Solly by the party during the eclipse and how Greckles hid her presence from him. Both want what is best for her, but have widely divergent ideas how to make that happen. Brorc's proposal to Solly triggered Greckles' rage against arranged marriages causing him to go off on a tirade against Brorc, accusing him of not taking Solly's feelings into consideration or even understanding what love was. This verbal assault left Brorc rather stunned, but whether anything positive comes from it remains to be seen. Abacus Brorc has a good professional relationship to Abacus. She appreciates his diligence and dedication to his work. He visited her in person on her birthday, but her personality discourages casual, friendly relationships. Aila Balton "Brorc... cheeeeeeeesecake!" Brorc was betrothed to Aila at one point. It is unknown how their relationship ended, though they appear to be on good terms as Brorc was her escort at the summer festival. Adding confusion to their relationship was Aila's insistence that Brorc remain present when she had Remy read a letter from her husband that contained intimate details from her husband and purple prose proclaiming his love for her. Aila seems to delight in teasing Brorc and causing him problems, and thinks he is quite boring and stiff. Balfor Balton "The boy is stressed, and I worry about matters of propriety." Balfor expresses concern for Brorc's mental and emotional state in his letter to his wife Aila. He states his hopes that Brorc has found an outlet for his affections and even goes as far to suggest that Brorc should visit the Romansion with Hammergnar to relieve some tension as well as suggesting some women he could date. Hassrad Hassrad has blackmail over Brorc but it is unknown exactly what this information is. However Brorc will go to Hassrad on occasion for information, although the two clearly do not get along. Alivast Council Brorc holds a seat on the Alivast Council, though he seems to be relatively low ranked in the group. Because aasimar marriages are subject to council scrutiny, approval, and typically arranged by them, Brorc has submitted a formal request to marry Solly. Ivan Brorc was sent in by the Council to find Ivan after they ran away to Fleur de Mort. The circumstances of what happened next are unknown, but it appears to have ended in Ivan's demise, and the creation of Ginter's Folly. Brorc is extremely uncomfortable about talking about the events in any detail, describing it as a "mistake" to Remy, and that he has been dealing with the consequences of this internally for quite awhile. Ivan described him as pleasant in his journal. Solly Solly accompanied Brorc to the opening night of The Phantom and the Soldier. According to Hammergnar, he dotes on her and is constantly asking her what she wants, presumably so she doesn't become discontent and try to leave. On the first day of winter, Brorc and Solly commuted to a glass shop in the Lower Crafting District. While shopping, Solly suffered an anxiety attack and Brorc made an effort to comfort her. He attempted to push Task and Greckles away from Solly, but she refused to let them leave and insisted they all share tea together. Brorc was hesitant, but accepted after Solly agreed to dance with him at an upcoming event. Solly's presence in Alivast has prompted troubling activity from Paraton and the United Orun Clergy, who insist she's being held against her will. These pressures put a lot of stress on Brorc but he insists that Solly's anxieties are more important than his own. The two shared a dance at the Silver King's ball. Brorc is very protective of Solly out of a well-meaning, but sometimes overbearing concern for her safety and emotional well being. Brorc also expressed distaste at the Council's suggestion to offer Solly's hand in marriage to the Silver King. Brorc is very concerned about Solly's well-being and the possibility of her being used as a bargaining chip again. This helped spur him to formally request that he be wed to her so that she would no longer be available as a diplomatic tool. Brorc does indeed love Solly very much, having helped her through many a bad nightmare and bad night in general, though he worries deeply about how she feels in return, especially after an incident where she saw him carrying a poker, and began to have a PTSD episode, and hadn't talked to him much since. Brorc has not verbally expressed his feelings to Solly because he is afraid of adding another burden to her already heavy emotional load. Over the five month time skip, Brorc proposed to Solly. This caused Solly to flee in a panic. Stillhavity It is unknown how Brorc came into contact with Stillhavity, but he was able to see his eye blocking the sun during the Eclipse, indicating he has encountered the demigod at some point. Charlie Warden Brorc's adoptive father, who found a 12 year old Brorc in the process of punching his original father, a mountain. Brorc's divine parent is Zallivavos, the God Mountain, a celestial of Avan. Charlie found Brorc at the mountain's peak attempting to destroy it in a fit of frustration and rage. Charlie adopted Brorc and faced a lot of resistance from other Tracadians for bringing an orc into their midst. Charlie and Brorc have a very healthy father/son relationship and care about each other greatly. Doros "If you can get that man to say anything, then its worth listening to." Brorc has known Doros since the Avan clergy found him in the Greypeaks and trained with him to become paladins. Brorc can't help but find his subordinate's relationship with Willow bizarre, not because of the racial differences, but because of how out of the ordinary it is for the normally stoic and taciturn Doros to be in a relationship. Remy Brorc first met Remy when he came from the front lines to send word of the war status and deliver a letter to Aila from her husband. Brorc refused to let Remy speak to Solly at the time, but Remy managed to slip her one of Greckles' feathers in secret, letting her know her friends were ok. Remy later met Brorc at the Silver King's ball and discussed matters of grave importance; the Fire Giants, Dragon Cult, and the true motives of the Silver King. Brorc trusted Remy to keep an eye on Solly while he conversed with others. Taylor Brorc is uncomfortable when it comes to the pigeonmancer, as first expressed during the Bladefoot invasion. Brorc struck down Ivan during the Ginter's Folly incident, bringing upon him the vengeance of Taylor, Ivan's sibling. Brorc is cautious an uncomfortable around pigeons and did everything in his power to be as far away from Taylor as possible during the Silver King's ball. Brorc desperately would prefer Taylor to return to Chelstonia instead of continuing their quest for truth. Irma Ellanem Irma Ellanem is the Half-Elf captain of Tracadia Capital, a paladin of Avan, a member of the Alivast Counsil and a firm opponent of Brorc and his Racial Inclusion Program. She firmly believes the majority of the city's problems are caused by the city allowing access to "lesser races" and is not afraid to enter Brorc's personal office to let him know that. She is aware of the Unexpectables and their connection to Stillhavity's eclipse and consider's Brorc's program to be responsible for its occurrence. Solly says Irma has a "bad history" with orcs, which may be a factor in her distaste for Brorc. Trivia * Brorc trained with Doros and Stendin. He and Stendin are good friends. Brorc also consided Rey a good friend. * Brorc is about the same height (6 feet, 5 inches / 195.5 cm) as Borky, but is less bulky. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Paladin Characters Category:Alivast Guards Category:Council Members